youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic Master
Toxic Master is an American YouTuber mostly known for his Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR and Grand Theft Auto 5: Online videos. History * Toxic joined YouTube in March, 2015. * On April 4, 2015 Toxic uploaded his first video. * On March 31, 2016 Toxic uploaded his most viewed video with over 5,600 views as of September 9, 2016. Personal Life * Toxic is currently living in Tennessee. Upload Milestones * Toxic uploaded his 5th video on April 7, 2015. * Toxic uploaded his 10th video on April 14, 2015. * Toxic uploaded his 25th video on May 4, 2015. * uploaded his 50th video on June 17, 2015. * Toxic uploaded his 75th video on July 22, 2015. * Toxic uploaded his 100th video on August 21, 2015. * Toxic uploaded his 200th video on January 18, 2016. * Toxic uploaded his 300th video on July 26, 2016. Games Toxic Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Toxic has played times as of September 9, 2016. Note this list doe not include LSPDFR Live Streams and GTA 5 LSPDFR SP/American Truck Simulator Live Stream video. # American Truck Simulator (Played 4 times as of September 9, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Played 13 times as of September 9, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Zombies (Played 12 times as of September 9, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Played 39 times as of September 9, 2016.) # Euro Truck Simulator 2 (Played 1 once as of September 9, 2016.) # Farming Simulator 15 (Played 4 times as of September 9, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR (Played 113 times as of September 9, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played (Played 123 times as of September 9, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online: LSPD (Played 6 times as of September 9, 2016.) # NASCAR '15 (Played twice as of September 9, 2016.) # Minecraft (Played 5 times as of September 9, 2016.) Police Vehicles Toxic Has Used in LSPDFR This list includes Patrol 1 - Patrol 113. Ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Marked) (Used in Patrol #59, and Patrol #113.) * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Marked) (Used in Patrol #6, Patrol #37, Patrol #45, Patrol #53, Patrol #64, Patrol #68, Patrol #70, Patrol #74, Patrol #82, Patrol #105, and Patrol #111.) * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Unmarked) (Used in Patrol #8.) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Marked) (Used in Patrol #3, Patrol #5, Patrol #19, Patrol #23, Patrol #38, Patrol #48, Patrol #99, and Patrol #101.) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer Unmarked) (Used in Patrol #47.) * 2010 Ford F-350 (Marked) (Used in Patrol #69.) * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Marked) (Used in Patrol #2, and Patrol #25.) * Ford Crown Victoria (Unmarked) (Used in Patrol #43.) * Ford Crown Victoria (Marked) (Used in Patrol #1, Patrol #9, Patrol #14, Patrol #15, Patrol #16, Patrol #18, Patrol #20, Patrol #21, Patrol #22, Patrol #24, Patrol #26, Patrol #27, Patrol #31, Patrol #34, Patrol #35, Patrol #36 Patrol #41, Patrol #42, Patrol #44, Patrol #50, Patrol #54 Patrol #56, Patrol #63, Patrol #65, #66, #67, Patrol #75, Patrol #76, Patrol #78, Patrol #80, Patrol #85, Patrol #86, Patrol #87, Patrol #90, Patrol #92, Patrol #94, Patrol #98, Patrol #100, Patrol #102, Patrol #104, Patrol #108, Patrol #109, Patrol #110, and Patrol #112.) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe (Unmarked) Patrol #40.) * 2008 - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe (Marked) (Used in Patrol #7, Patrol #10, Patrol #55, Patrol #58, Patrol #89, and Patrol #93.) * 2008 - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe (Unmarked) (Used in Patrol #17.) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Unmarked) (Used in Patrol #32.) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Marked) (Used in Patrol #39, Patrol #46, Patrol #51, Patrol #73, Patrol #88, and Patrol #96.) * 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Unmarked) (Used in Patrol #60.) Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Marked) (Used in Patrol #12, Patrol #13, Patrol #28, Patrol #29, Patrol #30, and Patrol #107.) * 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger (Marked) (Used in Patrol #33, Patrol #49, Patrol #52, Patrol #57 Patrol #61, Patrol #62, Patrol #71, Patrol #72, Patrol #77, Patrol #79, Patrol #81, Patrol #83, Patrol #84, Patrol #91, Patrol #97, Patrol #103 and Patrol #106.) Based on police vehicles * Albany Police Roadcruiser (Marked) (Based on the 1982 - 1983 Chevrolet Malibu) (Used in Patrol #11.) * Mammoth Patriot (Based on the 2003—2009 Hummer H2) (Used in Patrol #4.) Patrols where 2 vehicles were used * Ford Crown Victoria (Marked) and Ford Expedition (Marked) (Used in Patrol #95.) Police Departments Toxic Has Used in LSPDFR A - Z * Austin (Texas) Police Department (Used in Patrol Patrol #102.) * Alaska State Troopers (Used in Patrol #6, Patrol #25 and Patrol #86.) * Arkansas State Police (Used in Patrol #79.) * Alabama Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #89.) * Atlanta (Georgia) Police Department (Used in Patrol #75 and Patrol #90.) * Arizona Department of Public Safety (Used in Patrol #104.) * Allentown (Pennsylvania) Police Department (Used in Patrol #74.) * Baltimore (Maryland) Police Department (Used in Patrol #88.) * Boston (Massachusetts) Police Department (Used in Patrol #42 and Patrol #49.) * Baltimore County (Maryland) Police Department (Used in Patrol #53.) * Conyers (Georgia) Police Department (Used in Patrol #27.) * California Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #12, Patrol #13, Patrol #15, and Patrol #95.) * Colorado State Patrol (Used in Patrol #81.) * Columbus (Ohio) Division of Police (Used in Patrol #38.) * Chattanooga (Tennessee) Police Department (Used in Patrol #64.) * Cleveland (Ohio) Division of Police (Used in Patrol #94.) * Charlotte Mecklenburg (North Carolina) Police Department Used in Patrol #113.) * Delaware State Police (Used in Patrol #55.) * Dayton (Ohio) Police Department (Used in Patrol #57.) * Dallas (Texas) Police Department (Used in #83.) * Detroit (Michigan) Police Department (Used in Patrol #82.) * Daytona Beach (Florida) Police Department (Used in Patrol #73.) * East Brunswick (New Jersey) Police Department (Used in Patrol #45.) * Florida Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #28, and Patrol #29.) * Fresno (California) Police Department (Used in Patrol #77.) * Georgia State Patrol (Used in Patrol #71.) * Gwinnett County (Georgia) Police Department (Used in Patrol #96 and Patrol #111.) * Houston (Texas) Police Department (Used in Patrol #37.) * Harris County (Texas) Sheriff's Office (Used in Patrol #46.) * Illinois State Police (Used in Patrol #80.) * Indiana State Police (Used in Patrol #65.) * Indianapolis (Indiana) Metropolitan Police Department (Used in Patrol #100.) * Johnson City (Tennessee) Police Department (Used in Patrol #7, Patrol #10, Patrol #18 and Patrol #48.) * Kentucky State Police (Used in Patrol #97.) * Knoxville (Tennessee) Police Department (Used in Patrol #91, and Patrol #112.) * Louisiana State Police (Used in Patrol #78, and Patrol #87.) * Los Angeles (California) Police Department (Used in Patrol #54.) * Maryland State Police (Used in Patrol #68.) * Michigan State Police (Used in Patrol #106.) * Mississippi Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #72.) * Missouri State Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #92.) * Massachusetts State Police (Used in Patrol #66.) * Miami (Florida) Police Department (Used in Patrol #110.) * Moss Point (Mississippi) Police Department (Used in Patrol #56.) * Nevada Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #107.) * New York State Police (Used in Patrol #52.) * New Jersey State Police (Used in Patrol #36.) * New York City Police Department (Used in Patrol #109.) * New Braunfels (Texas) Police Department (Used in Patrol #85.) * North Carolina State Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #62.) * New Castle County (Delaware) Police Department (Used in Patrol #108.) * Ohio Sheriff's Office (Used in Patrol #35.) * Ohio State Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #30.) * Oklahoma Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #103.) * Old Bridge Township (New Jersey) Police Department (Used in Patrol #69.) * Pennsylvania State Police (Used in Patrol #63.) * Parkersburg (West Virginia) Police Department (Used in Patrol #39.) * Pasco County (Florida) Sheriff's Office (Used in Patrol #105.) * Rockford (Illinois) Police Department (Used in Patrol #51.) * San Antonio (Texas) Police Department (Used in Patrol #31.) * Texas Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #50.) * Tennessee Highway Patrol (Used in Patrol #20, Patrol #21, Patrol #24, Patrol #26, Patrol #44, Patrol #59, and Patrol #67.) * Tampa (Florida) Police Department (Used in Patrol #84.) * Virginia State Police (Used in Patrol #70.) * Vermont State Police (Used in Patrol #98.) * West Virginia State Police (Used in Patrol #34 * Washington County (Oregon) Sheriff's Office (Used in Patrol #61.) * Wheeling (West Virginia) Police Department (Used in Patrol #76.) Based on Police Departments * Blaine County Sheriff's Office (Used in Patrol #5, and #33.) * Los Santos County Sheriff (Used in Patrol #1, Patrol #2, Patrol #14, Patrol #16, Patrol #22, and Patrol #101.) * Los Santos Police Department (Used in Patrol #3, Patrol #9, Patrol #23, Patrol #41, Patrol #58, Patrol #93, Patrol #99.) * North Yankton State Patrol (Used in Patrol #11.) Police Vehicles Toxic Has Used in LSPD Based on Police Vehicles Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in Patrol #1, Patrol #2, Patrol #3, Patrol #4, Patrol #5 and Patrol #6.) Police Departments Toxic Has Used in LSPD Based on Police Departments Los Santos County Sheriff(Used in Patrol #1, Patrol #2, Patrol #3, Patrol #4, Patrol #5, and Patrol #6.) Trivia * Toxic uses Shadowplay to record his videos and Movie Studio 13 to edit his videos. * Toxic is the 1,088,465 most subscribed YouTuber in the world according to Socialblade.com. Toxic's computer specifications are * AMD FX-8320 8-core processor. * 16GB of G.SKILL RAM. * 480 SSD. * 2GB Geforce GTX 960 Graphics Card. YouTube channels Toxic is subscribed to A - Z Toxic is subscribed to a total of 13 YouTube channels as of September 9, 2016. # Ali-A # AWESOME GAMER # Bay Area Buggs # Clare Siobhan # CaseyNeistat # Jeff Favignano # Larry's Lounge # MoreAliA # McJuggerNuggets # NoahJ456 # Polecat324 # Swifterrs # Top5Central Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers